disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bibbidy
Bibbidy is a helpful pony to her owner Cinderella, whom she was personally given to from the Fairy Godmother on her wedding day. Bio Appearance Bibiddy is a white pony with pale pink inner-ear and large light blue eyes with very feminine lashes. Her mane is soft pink with a slight curl on end, while her tail is very puffed and held with a glittering blue ribbon. Her blue paw marking is on her shoulder. She has pale blue hooves. Bibiddy wears blue earrings and a matching tiara shaped like the pumpkin carriage, adorned with a pink stone and a larger pink gem. Her necklace is worn with a pale blue bow to match her ruffled cape and harness. Personality Bibbidy is known for being the most helpful pony around the land. She loves to do chores to keep everything nice and tidy. She likes to plan parties and loves getting hugs from Cinderella; in fact, she's the only one who can ride her. Merchandise *Primp and Pamper Ponies *Magical Lights Pets *Wristwatch *Pawcation: Fruity Fashion Pets *Palace Pets Pop & Stick Mini Surprise Bags Quotes * "I have some chores to do. So I don't have to look too fancy." * "I can already tell I'm in good hands." * "Today, I'm helping with a party. So I should look my best!" '' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * ''"Ooh, that feels so warm!" * "Please, make sure I'm dry." * "I think Cinderella will like this." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "I just know that this will make my mane look very royal." * "Oh, that feels wonderful!" * "Brushing makes my coat so shiny!" * "That Tickles!" * "I think Cinderella will like this." * "Don't forget to brush my mane and tail." * "Please, keep brushing. I really like it." * "Being groomed feels so nice just like Cinderella's hugs." * "Oh, yes! That will look just right." * "That style will be perfect for tonight." (Getting Fed) * (Eating some hay) "What a delicious flavor!" ** "That's very good! May I have the recipe?" * (Eating a golden apple) "Mmm! Maybe we should serve this at the next royal party!" ** "What a delicious flavor!" * (Eating grass) "That's very good! May I have the recipe?" * (Eating a carrot) "Alright, just one more. Thank you!" ** "That's very good! May I have the recipe?" ** "What a delicious flavor!" (Getting Dressed) * "Maybe something for an afternoon garden party." *''"You make it so easy."'' *''"It's not too much, is it?"'' *''"I like to look very regal when we greet guests."'' *''"I'm a practical pony. So I like things simple."'' *''"That's a marvelous choice. Thank you!"'' Trivia *Bibbidy's name comes from the phrase in Cinderella used by the fairy godmother, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo". *Bibbidy's basic pose was also used for Sweetie. *Originally her mane and tail matched Cinderella's hair color; and at another point her mane was styled after cinderella's hair style. *Currently her hair is shaped the same way Cinderella's hair looked before she became a Princess. *Bibbidy makes an appearance in the Palace Pets Chapter book: "Pumpkin: Cinderella's Dancing Pup". *In Whisker Haven, she appeared in "Hat's a Wrap!", "Helping Hooves", and "Brie-zy Does It and will hopefully make more appearences in other episodes, that will be made. *She made a sleepy cameo in Winter in Whisker Haven and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery Clipart cindybibiddy.png image.jpg whbibbidy.png Bibiddy clipart.png|Clipart of Bibiddy cinderella-bibidi.gif App Bibbidy.jpg c00cc3ea05f021a4d528b82ca7adaea2.jpg Bibbidy's Portrait With Cinderella.png|Bibbidy's Portrait With Cinderella 03e3f7011c8feaa6e2be01ccef9f4cc0.jpg|In her original outfit Bibbidy With Cinderella.png|In her new outfit disney princess palace pets bibbidy.png|In her new outfit 2 Bibbidy 5.jpg|In her new outfit 3 Bibbidy 2.jpg|Bibbidy's Story Bibbidy's Story.png|Bibbidy's Story Part 2 Bibbidy 3.jpg|Bibbidy's Story Part 3 Bibbidy 4.jpg|Bibbidy in the Palace Pets app Bibbidy Bubbles.png|Bibbidy Getting Bathed Bibbidy Wet.png|Bibbidy Dripping Wet Bibbidy Hair Blown.png|Bibbidy Getting Hair Blown Bibbidy Brush.png|Brush Bibbidy's Mane and Tail Bibbidy Haircut.png|Give Bibbidy a Haircut Bibbidy Feed.png|Feed Bibbidy Bibbidy Dress.png|Dress Up Bibbidy Art untitled.JPG Bibbidy.png character_palacepets_bibbidy_a4651b17.jpeg|Bibbidy from Whisker Haven open-uri20150608-749-1rm8byo_dcdcbb2c.jpeg Merchandise 76192_dppp_mini_collectables_bibbidi_medium_.jpg|MINI COLLECTIBLES: Bibbidy 71pDbE8D-yL._SL1414_.jpg 610HSTjdf2L._SL1300_.jpg|Magical Lights Pets: Bibbidy BibiddyToy.png 51142999.jpg|Bibbidy Wristwatch 81SKCDkaetL._SL1500_.jpg|Fruity Fashions - Bibbidy (Watermelon Scented) Other cinderella 2.jpg imagesMETZBYMP.jpg 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Bibbidy.png tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso2_250.jpg 6038_864058373711806_6845477450893225215_n.jpg 17951652 1248455795272060 3644899204198196419 n.png 18032997_1251955651588741_1239200301981897787_n.png Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-Sticker-Collection--213.jpg Bibbidy-Princess-Palace-Pet-Coloring-Page-SKGaleana-image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Ponies Category:Cinderella Category:Females Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Animals